


Photos and Cuddling

by lreggiani00



Series: Things That Happen During the Summer [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I love this couple, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, they're being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lreggiani00/pseuds/lreggiani00
Summary: Peter likes taking photos of beautiful thingsThe subject might be a certain curly girl, sometimesMJ isn't one to cuddle, expecially in the heat of summerBut some pillows are just more confortable than others





	Photos and Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> what i wrote about them happened to me last week and i needed to put it somewhere else than my head  
> thanks for reading my thoughts
> 
> write to me on Tumblr: halfbloodlaura

Peter and Michelle have been friends for quite a while, now.

After the Homecoming, she came to him and Ned and offered her help to keep the secret. Initially it was just making up better excuses than Ned’s and his to the Decathlon Team, than it became creating fake account on Twitter that pointed the question of Spider-Man’s identity on some random dudes with a weird lifestyle. The last thing she has done is submitting one of her pieces to the school paper in which she explain how is impossible for an high school student to have both a superhero life and a “normal” teenager life.

She saved his butt more than once, that was plain and simple, and they have grown closer during that time covering his big secret together. Ned laughs his ass off every time she outwits him, because the three of them know that there is no competition between Peter and MJ. She is a simple genius, with her semi-photographic memory and her big amount of books. He is smart, and nobody doubts it, and he can answers math and science questions at decathlon without much difficult, but he doesn’t have the time to read a lot of books, seeing that he prefer using his free time Spidering or nerding on Star Wars with Ned.  
How they have gone from discussing about everything to cuddling in a bed is a big question mark in MJ’s head. For more than a year, they have joked around and tried to prove that they were smarter than the other; at some point, Ned had started implying that they were joking around like a couple, but they both set him off both verbally and physically. 

During the second week of summer break between Junior and Senior Years, Peter’s Aunt decided that he was old enough to stay a week at home alone and booked for a trip by herself. Peter claimed himself as brave, with superheroing and the Avengers stuff, but a whole week alone at home 24/7 scared the shit out of him; so inviting best friends over sounded like a win-win because he wasn’t scared and he could pass a lot of time with them unsupervisioned.  
Basically Ned had come to live at his house and Michelle had already stayed over for more than half of the five first days, but it was her first night there. That night they decided to not sleep and go on the highest (safe) building they could find to see the sunrise; Peter had proposed the Empire State Building, but it was far from Queens and they decided against it. After two hours of discussion, Peter remembered of the building he used as Spider-Man for looking at a big part of their Suburb and they all agreed on it.

After his daily patrol, that he refused to not do even if he had someone over at his house, they all went to the chosen building with backpacks full of needed things, such as Peter’s camera or a sheet to sit on instead of the rooftop. Joking around between the three of them was quite easy, by now it was some sort of common routine to just sit together and torture each other, physically or mentally it didn’t matter. Win physically against Peter is particularly difficult for oblivious reasons, but he has a weakness: he is ticklish and both Ned and Michelle know the particular spots to touch to make him jump. 

Staying awake until 4am seemed pretty easy before doing it, but around 3:30am they were sleepy as hell and had to keep each other up, because they knew that if one fell asleep, they all would. Once the sun started to light up the sky around, Peter took out his camera and begun snapping photos of both his friends and the sky; he was trying not to take to many photos of Michelle, but he found it very difficult when she seemed made of gold under the rose-gold light of the sunrise. She took a little snap of him, she thought that no one had noticed her until she turned to Ned and he was smirking ear to ear.

Peter decided to use his powers to come back to his house, because he claimed that it would have taken too long to come back the same way they had gone there. He ended up going back and forth two time, carrying first Ned and then MJ. Back in his room they quickly changed and went to bed, Ned in the top bunk and Michelle and Peter in the bottom one; it wasn’t the first time that they slept together but the other times it was on some couch, “sitting” side-to-side.

All the sleepiness flew away from MJ as soon as the was laying next to Peter, she knew that he would be fast asleep soon and then she could hug him freely. After an amount of time that Michelle thought was enough, she turned herself toward him and tried to put her right arm on his chest; when he responded putting his hand on top of hers, her heart stopped a beat worried that she had overstepped their bonding. When he shifted his right arm that was between them, she tried to jerk away her own but he kept hers in place and put his own behind his head.

Having a little free space between them, she decided to close it and put her head in the space between his head and his shoulder; his next action was completely unexpected: he put his right arm around her shoulders and hugged her back. Saying that her heart was beating faster was an understatement, but she could hear his, that was beating quite as fast, and it calmed her a bit. After that they both zoned out and fell asleep, or that is was she thought.

She was shaken awake by a finger that was slowly drawing circles and patterns on the exposed part of her back(sleep in a crop top and some shorts sounded great before this), she is still ashamed of how her body reacted to it and how she slightly turned her back toward his hand to invite him to add the other fingers. She was feeling so good that she decided that it was fair to make him feel the same, so she decided to start drawing random patterns on the left part of his chest with her nails.

That seemed to give courage to him and to went to explore further, up and down her right arm, near her neck and her face(she will bring to the tomb with her that she felt the goosebumps from head to toe when he slowly traced her ear). She reacted to it by tracing his left arm and going up to his face to caress the short beard he had on his jawline and she discovered that it was soothing for both of them: she found out that she loved a little bit of beard if it was on him(she usually joked about how awful were Flash’s or Ned’s attempts to grow a beard) and he ascertained that he loved when someone played with both his hair and facial hair.

He slowly stopped his movements when she continued tracing lines on his face and his right hand fount rest on her left that was resting around her waist, that stilled her for a couple of moments. When her right shoulder began to ache for keeping it up on his face, she took it down on his chest and begun tracing letters over random lines; only later in their relationship she will confirm his suspects about if she draw or not the letters “I like you” on his heart.

While she was tracing those incriminating letters, he started again to draw on her back and her crop top slowly slipped up and his fingers reached her bra, but he decided to be a gentleman and slowly stroked her top back to his original place and continued caressing just the base of her back. He was a gentleman, yes, but his hand kept creeping up until they both fell asleep between each other’s arms.

When they woke up around lunch they were back to back and both asked themselves if what happened in the night was just a dream. Seeing that what the event seemed quite odd, they both decided to not address it and go on like nothing happened: he even joked about how much he sweated that night because she seemed like a oven. Ned noticed that they were weird toward each other, but nobody was bringing up the problem so he decided to remain quiet and observe the evolution of the situation.

It took them another six months to finally kiss and start dating.

**Author's Note:**

> if you leave a comment, you'll make me the happiest person alive


End file.
